


The Potter Twins Watch the Movies

by Hufflepuff1700



Series: Watching the Movies/Reading the Books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff1700/pseuds/Hufflepuff1700
Summary: It’s the beginning of fifth year, and the Twins Who Lived, Harry and Leilani Potter, are eating dinner with their best friends, Ron and Hermione. What happens when eight movies appear out of nowhere, depicting their life in the past, present, and future? What happens when people they know and don’t know arrive to watch them as well?I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to the Harry Potter movies go to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios.
Series: Watching the Movies/Reading the Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202735





	1. 𝐀 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐁𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠

It’s the beginning of fifth year for the Golden Quartet, and they just had a very different speech before the feast. No one has ever had the audacity to interrupt Dumbledore since...ever, until the toad looking woman dressed in pink, who Leilani keeps glaring at. Everyone is talking to each other while Ron and Hermione argue once more. Leilani watches them amused before leaning towards her twin, “20 Galleons they end up together in seventh year.” Harry smirks at his twin, his other half, the person who means the most to him in the entire world, “You’re on. I say 5 years after we graduate.”

Leilani giggles while turning back to their best friends, when the doors to the Great Hall open to reveal those who the quartet recognize and those who they don’t. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, along with Remus Lupin, Snuffles, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Kingsley Shackbolt, the real “Mad Eye” Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Amos Diggory, newly graduated and still recovering Cedric Diggory, Amelia Bones, and Cornelius Fudge.

Everyone looks to them in confusion, as Dumbledore stood up, “Hello, dear guests. May I ask why you are all here?” Amelia speaks up, “We all apparently got a letter stating that we all were to meet here. For what, we don’t know, but the letters said it was of great importance.” Just then, a letter appears in front of Dumbledore who reads it out loud.

**_“Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_ ** ****

**_My name is Teddy and I am writing you for an important reason. By now, a group of people will have entered the Great Hall on the night before the first day of fourth year for the Golden Quartet. After you have finished reading the letter, a series of movies will appear depicting the past, present, and future of my godparents, Harry and Leilani.”_ **

Everyone turns to the Potter twins who look stunned and embarrassed, Leilani hiding in her brothers shoulder trying to ignore the stares they’re getting. Meanwhile, Umbridge and Fudge look pleased that they’ll be able to show that the twins are lying.

**_“I consulted with Harry and Leilani from my time and they authorized this even though they know how their 15 year old selves will react…so stop looking at them so that Leilani will stop hiding in Harry’s shoulder.”_ **

Leilani looks up shocked, that her supposed godson knew exactly what she was doing in the past.

**_“The reason that we are sending these movies, is so that we the future can be changed for the better. We had decided to send them to this very moment your time, because this is the year that something tragic happens that we want to change.”_ ** ****

Many start wondering what happens this year that needs to be changed. While the Golden Quartet and Dumbledore have a feeling it has something to do with Voldemort…especially given the Quartet’s adventures they’ve had since first year and his return last year. ****

**_“By watching these movies, you will understand why it is so important to changethe future. Also, do not worry about missing classes - I’m talking to you Ravenclaws and Aunt Hermione - for once you start these movies, time outside Hogwarts will freeze until all of the movies have been watched. Good luck everyone!_ ** ****

**_P.S. Also, given that everything that will be shown in the movies has either already happened or has not taken place yet, the students will not have any points taken, nor detentions given, per the approval of our current Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.”_ **

The Quartet sighs loudly in relief, making everyone - especially Molly, Minerva, Remus, Dolores, Cornelius, and Severus - wonder what kind of trouble these four have gotten into.

**_“Signed,_ ** ****

**_The New Generation”_ **

Suddenly, an enormous screen appears, along with a DVD player and 8 movie cases. Dumbledore then looks to the Potter twins who look uneasy, “Harry, Leilani, do you consent to watching these?” All students, professors, and adults look to the twins as they look at each other and communicate using their twin telepathy.

_‘What do you think Harry? If those movies truly show our past, then everyone will know how we are treated at the Dursley’s. They’ll find out everything we never told them.’_

_‘True...but that may be what it takes for us to get out of there. And everyone will believe us about Voldemort’s return and will help free Sirius. Besides, our older selves sent these back to change the future. Let’s do it.’_

Leilani nods as Harry turns to Dumbledore, “We give our consent.” Dumbledore nods, “Very well. Let us begin with the first movie.” With a flick of his wand, the tables and benches in Great Hall are replaced is with comfortable sofas and he then puts the DVD into the player as everyone gets comfortable. The Potter twins sit next to each other on the couch where they’re joined by Ron, Hermione on Harry’s side, and the Weasley twins join them, Fred next to Leilani putting an arm around her - Cedric glancing at them with furrowed brows.

Everyone settles in, Snuffles laying at Harry and Leilani’s feet as the lights go dim, the screen lights up, and the movie begins.


	2. 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐲’𝐬

_{A solemn melody plays as an owl sitting is a street sign reading “Privet Drive”.The owl flies off into the tree line by a lamppost, as a silhouette of an older man with a long beard wearing wizard robes appears. He walks past a cat that is sitting on the curb.}_

**_“Minnie!” Leilani and the Weasley twins shout, receiving a halfhearted glare from said professor._ **

_{The wizard then takes a weird device and raises it in the air. He opens it, the lights from the lamps being summoned into the device, causing part of the street to grow dark.}_

**_The Weasley twins say, “I want one!” Everyone, even their partner in pranks Leilani, shouts, “No!”_ **

{ _The cat then meows at the white haired wizard, drawing his attention to it.}_

“I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall.”

_{The cat then shift into the silhouette of a woman with a pointed hat, Professor McGonagall comes into view.}_

“Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?”

“I’m afraid so, Professor. The good and the bad.”

**_Leilani and Harry then realize that this is the day they lost their parents. The others look to them with sympathetic glances, Fred pulling Leilani into a comforting hug._ ** ****

**_Cedric glances at Leilani only to see how close she is to the eldest Weasley twin, growing jealous over the contact._ **

“And the twins?”

“Hagrid is bringing them.”

“Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?”

**_“We’d trust Hagrid with our life.” The twins say in unison as they smile at him, and he returns it with tears in his eyes._ ** ****

**_Leilani leans towards her brother and whispers, “Just not our secrets.” He chuckles before playfully flicking her head._ **

“Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.”

_{The sound of an engine cuts through the quiet air, a bright light coming down from the sky. A gigantic man is shown riding a flying motorcycle, landing right in front of the two professors.}_

**_Snuffles barks at the sight of the motorcycle, causing the Potter twins to pet him._ **

“Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall.”

“No problems I trust, Hagrid?”

“No, Sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them.”

_{He hands Harry to Dumbledore and Leilani to McGonagall.}_

“Here you go.”

**_All the woman and girls coo at the sight of the two bundles on screen, causing the twins to flush as red as Leilani’s hair._ **

“Albus, do you really think it’s safe, leaving them with these people? I’ve watched them all day. They’re the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are-”

“The only family they have.”

**_Harry and Leilani roll their eyes as they mutter, “Some family.” Those in hearing distance wonder why they say such a thing._ ** ****

**_Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins especially because they knew about the bars on their windows, but they didn’t know much else since they never talked much about their home life._ **

“The boy and girl will be famous. There won’t be a child in our world who doesn’t know their names.”

“Exactly. They’re far better off growing up away from all of that. Until they are ready.”

_{Dumbledore and McGonagall, much to her dismay, lay the twins on the doorstep. Hagrid sniffles as they do so.}_

“There, there, Hagrid. It’s not really good-bye, after all.”

_{Dumbledore sets down a letter, showing a glimpse of the sleeping twins, Harry’s tiny hand tightly gripping Leilani’s even tinier hand.}_

“Good luck, Harry and Leilani Potter.”

_{The screens show the twins matching lightning bolt scars, zooming in on them as the scars start glowing, cutting to the title of the movie, “Harry and Leilani Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone”.}_

**_The quartet look at each other, slightly smiling as they remember the beginning of their friendship._ **

_{An almost 11 year old Harry is sleeping. The light flicks on and he opens his eyes, looking down at his sister as she’s curled up against him. A shrill feminine voice then sounds, causing Leilani to stir.}_

“Up. Get up.”

_{A tall woman is shown knocking on the door of the cupboard under the stairs, then unlocking the door while sighing.}_

“Now!” ****

_{She hits the door once more before going to the kitchen.}_

**_The twins focus their gaze on their, now, joined hands, trying to block out the stunned silence as everyone looks at the screen in horror. The silence is broken by an enraged Molly, “YOU BOTH SLEPT IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS?!?!?!”_ ** ****

**_The twins sink down into their seats as all hell breaks loose, everyone expressing their outrage at the mistreatment they experienced, Snuffles jumping into the twins lap protectively while growling._ ** ****

**_Snape, who thought the Twins were raised in a spoiled fashion, had a horrified look on his face - mostly because he had a similar experience with his father._ ** ****

**_McGonagall looks to Dumbledore, who looks ashamed, “I told you not to leave them with those wretched muggles!”_ ** ****

“Lei-Lei, it’s time to get up.”

_{Harry turns on the light and grabs his glasses as Leilani stirs awake. A chubby boy then runs down the stairs before going back up to the middle of the staircase, where he proceeds to start jumping.}_

“WAKE UP, COUSINS! WE’RE GOING TO THE ZOO!”

_{The twins look up to see dust falling down before trying to open their door, only to be pushed by a laughing Dudley back into the cupboard with a thump. Harry comes out of the cupboard rubbing his head while Leilani is rubbing her arm, both wearing clothes that were too big both of them.}_

“Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!”

“Happy birthday, son.”

_{Petunia coddles her son before turning and glaring at the twins.}_

“Why don’t you two just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

**_Hermione turns to her best friends, “Harry, Leilani, when did you start cooking?”_ ** ****

**_They hesitate, “Umm-Harry was-like-um-five? And I started-when I could- finally see over the stove…”_ ** ****

“I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley’s special day!”

“Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!”

“Yes, uncle Vernon.”

**_Fred and George scowl at how their sister in all but blood is being treated, “She has a name! It’s Leilani!”_ ** ****

**_She smiles gratefully at the twins, Cedric misinterpreting her smile and grumbling under his breath._ ** ****

_{Harry glares at Vernon when he looks away, Leilani tapping his arm and shaking her head, silently telling him to let it go. Petunia removes her hands from Dudley’s face, revealing his presents.}_

“Ohh! Aren’t they wonderful, darling?”

“How many are there?”

“Thirty-six. Counted them myself.”

“Thirty-six?! But last year-last year I had thirty-seven!”

**_All the rich purebloods look on in shock and Draco even says, “I never even get that many presents!”_ ** ****

_{The Twins are setting the table and pouring the drinks as they look at each other while rolling their eyes at their cousin.}_

“Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year’s.”

“I don’t care how big they are!”

“Oh, now, now, now, this is what we’re going to do, is that when we go out we’re going to buy you two new presents. How’s that, pumpkin?”

**_The women shake their head in disappointment at Petunia giving into her son’s tantrum and Molly turns to Leilani, “Is he always like that?” She nods, “Yup…it’s only gotten worse the older he gets.” Molly scoffs and turns back to the screen._ **

_{The twins and the Dursley’s exit the house and make their way to the car.}_

“This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I’m really looking forward to it.”

_{Vernon closes the door and leans close to the twins, causing the curly haired girl to lean into her brother.}_

“I’m warning you now, Boy, and Girl. Any funny business, any at all, and you both won’t have any meals for a week. Get in.”

_{Harry glares at his uncle while protectively stepping in front of his sister.}_

**_Everyone glares at the screen as Snuffles growls, while the Potter twins pet him to calm down._ **

_{A building labeled the reptile house is shown, a group of school kids wearing green blazers and ties messing around. A snake is resting in his cage as the Dursley’s and Potter’s are staring at him.}_

“Make it move!”

_{Vernon taps on the glass}_

“Move!”

“MOVE!”

Leilani yells, “He’s asleep!”

“He’s boring.”

**_Ron leans over to his best friends, “Is this what you were talking about, in second year?” They nod as they try to stifle their laughs at what’s about to happen to Dudley, knowing they won’t be punished this time._ ** ****

_{Harry and Leilani stay at the enclosure and continue gazing at the snake.}_

“Sorry about him. He doesn’t understand what it’s like, lying there day after day-“

“Watching people press their ugly faces in on you.”

_{The snake then lifts his head and winks at the twins, who look at each other shocked, before turning back to the snake.}_

Leilani asks, “Can you hear us?”

_{The snake nods, more attentive than before.}_

**_Those who didn’t know, look to the twins shocked, “You’re Parselmouths?!” Everyone cringes as Umbridge’s shrill voice, and Fudge turns to her, “Please, Dolores, don’t shriek like that.”_ ** ****

**_She looks at him with her fake, sickly sweet smile, “Oh, of course Minister. My apologies.”_ ** ****

“It’s just...we’ve never talked to a snake before.”

“Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?”

_{The snake shakes his head.}_

“You’re from Burma, aren’t you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?”

_{The snake directs their attention to a sign saying, ‘Bred in captivity.’}_

“We see. That’s us as well. We never knew our parents, either. We’re all each other has.” Leilani smiles sadly as she looks to her twin, “I couldn’t have asked for a better brother.”

**_All the women, adult and student alike, with the exception of Umbridge, have tears gathering in their eyes - while the men look down somberly._ ** ****

**_Harry sets his petite sister in his lap, hugging her tightly before kissing her head._ ** ****

_{Dudley rushes over.}_

“Mummy, Dad, come here! You won’t believe what the snake is doing!”

_{He roughly elbows Leilani out of the way, making her fall onto the ground.}_

**_“Hey! Leave her alone!” Leilani turns shocked to find that Cedric yelled that, while her brother, friends, and all of the students in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff exchange knowing looks._ **

_{Dudley presses himself against the glass as Harry quickly goes to check on his sister.}_

“Are you alright, Lei-Lei?”

_{She nods and they both glare at Dudley, when suddenly the glass vanishes causing Dudley to fall into the enclosure.}_

“Whoa! Aah!”

**_All the students and young adults burst out laughing, while the adults chuckle or smirk._ ** ****

**_McGonagall looks to her Gryffindor cubs proudly, “That’s very powerful accidental magic, you two. Well done.” They smile at their head of house, Leilani’s blush promoting a love struck grin on Cedric’s face._ ** ****

_{The snake slithers out of the enclosure.}_

“ _Thanks-s-s.”_

“Anytime.”

_{The snake then escapes the zoo.}_

“Snake!”

_{Everyone starts freaking out as Leilani chuckles at the panic while Harry fondly shakes his head at her. Dudley stands up to get out only to be trapped.}_

“Mum! Mummy!”

_{Petunia sees her son in the enclosure.}_

“Aah!”

“Mum, help me! Help me!”

“My darling boy! How did you get in there?”

_{The twins watch on giggling until Vernon look right at them, their smiles disappearing.}_

**_Remus glowers at the screen, protective of his cubs, “He better not hurt you two.”_ ** ****

_{Petunia and a soaking wet Dudley burst through the front door.}_

“It’s all right, sweetheart. It’s all right. We’ll get you out of these terribly cold clothes.”

_{Vernon throws the twins into the house, and grabbing them both by their hair.}_

“Ow!”

“Let her go!”

**_Everyone yells in protest, appalled that Vernon could be so cruel and abusive, while Harry grips his sisters hand tighter._ ** ****

“What happened?”

“We swear, we don’t know!”

“One minute, the glass was there, and then it was gone!”

They then say in unison, “It was like magic!”

_{Vernon then opens the cupboard and throws them in there, locking the door.}_

“There’s no such thing as magic!”

**_Everyone yells offended, “YES IT DOES!” “WRETCHED MUGGLES!” “HOW COULD YOU TREAT THEM AS SUCH!”_ ** ****

**_Harry and Leilani smile at each other, feeling loved by their classmates and the friends that have become family._ **


	3. 𝐋𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐅𝐫𝗼𝗺 𝐍𝗼 𝐎𝐧𝐞

_{Two owls, each with a letter in their talons fly over the houses and drop the letters, which fly right through the mail slot. Harry gets the mail and sees two letters addressed to him and sister, ‘Mr. H. Potter/Ms. L. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey.’ }_

**_Remus then yells, “If the letters were addressed to them, and saying ‘The Cupboard under the Stairs,’ then how come nothing was done?!”_ ** ****

**_McGonagall answers with a shameful expression, “The letter’s are addressed with a self-addressing quill. Evidently, we should’ve been double-checking every letter before they were sent.”_ **

_{Harry enters the kitchen and hands the mail to Vernon, keeping his eyes on the other two letters in his hand. Harry looks over at Leilani and hands her the letter addressed to her.}_

“Oh, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk.”

_{The twins look at each other before starting to open their letters, when Dudley rushes up and grabs them.}_

“Dad, look, Harry and Leilani’s got a letter!”

**_Everyone yells various things at the boy for taking the letters from the twins. All the while, they look at each other,_ ‘If they all act like this just watching the movies, can you imagine if they met them in person?’** ****

**_Harry chuckles at his sister,_ ‘Maybe that’s just what the Dursley’s need.’ _They share a small smirk before turning back to the screen._**

“Hey, give those back!”

“They’re ours!”

“Yours? Who’d be writing to you?”

_{Vernon then looks at the letters and sees that they are indeed addressed to the twins, to their very cupboard, turning it oversee’s the Hogwarts seal. Vernon shares a panicked look with Petunia looking back at the twins who look startled and gulp, Harry once more pushing Leilani behind him.}_

**_Cedric glowers at the sight of Leilani looking scared. He never liked to see her like that and can’t help his anger at the fact that the fear is coming from a family member._ **

_{More owls are shown flying with letters, dropping them so that they slip into the mail slot, where six letters are picked up by Vernon, who rips them to shreds. Harry and Leilani are then shown back in their cupboard, bored as they move little statue toys when they hear a drill whirring.}_

“No more mail through this letter box.”

_{They look at their uncle a bit disturbed as they close the door. Four owls are then shown on top of the car as the frame pans to the Dursley couple.}_

“Have a lovely day at the office, dear.”

_{Petunia sees the owls, Vernon follows her stare, seeing them as well. He freaks out and steps in front of his wife.}_

“Shoo! Go on!”

_{Petunia then looks down, and draws Vernon’s attention to the letters on the ground. He is then shown later, burning the letters in the fireplace. Harry and Leilani come around the corner slowly, watching as he tosses each letter into the fire. Vernon sees the twins and smiles evilly as he holds one up before throwing another in, Harry and Leilani looking at the letters longingly as they shrivel up.}_

**_Everyone once again watches horrified at this, angered at how the twins are being kept from reading their Hogwarts letters._ ** ****

_{The scene fades from the burning letters to Vernon who looks a bit roughed up.}_

“Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?”

_{Dudley just shrugs as he takes a cookie from the plate Leilani was holding down to him.}_

“Because there’s no post on Sundays?”

“Right you are, Harry. No post on Sundays. Ha!”

_{Harry then turns and sees Leilani looking outside the window, watching as an owl flies past it.}_

“No blasted letters today! No, sir! Not a single bloody letter! Not one!”

_{The Potters both furrow their brows and walk closer, opening the curtains as the screen shows an innumerable amount of owls surrounding the Dursley’s house.}_

“No, sir! Not one blasted, miserable—“

_{A letter then shoots out from the fireplace and just grazes Vernon’s face. The twins turn looking confused as the fireplaces starts rumbling, when hundreds upon hundreds of letters start flying out from the fireplace. The Dursley’s start panicking.}_

“Aah! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please make it stop!”

_{The twins watch gleefully as the letters start to fill the room, Leilani laughing as she watches Dudley jumping into his mothers lap screaming.}_

“Stop it! Stop it!”

“What is it?!”

_{Harry and Leilani then rush forward, jumping on top of the coffee table to try and grab a letter.}_

“Please tell me what’s happening!”

“Go away! Aah!”

_{The twins finally grab a letter addressed to them and make a break for it to their cupboard.}_

“Give me that! Give me those letters!”

_{He chases the twins into the hall and they just make it to the door, when he grabs Leilani around her waist and Harry by his hair.}_

**_The adults and three out of four houses, along with the nice Slytherins, scream at Vernon, “Let her go!” “Get your mitts off of her!” “Let go off them!” “Let go of my best friends!”_ ** ****

**_Amos turns to his red-with-anger son, trying to calm him down as he fights off anger himself._ **

“Get your hands off my sister!”

“Let go of my brother!”

_{Vernon drags them away from the door, their letters forgotten as they fight to get out of his hold to get to their sibling.}_

“They’re our letters! Let go of us!”

“That’s it! We’re going away! Far away! Where they can’t find us!”

“Daddy’s gone mad, hasn’t he?”

_{Petunia stares at her husband in nervousness at what is now going to happen.}_

**_Fred and George then look at the screen in fake shock, “You mean he wasn’t mad before?” Leilani laughs and nudges Fred, who nudges her back._ ** ****

_{A tall house is shown on a lone piece of rock during a storm. The twins are cuddled together on the floor next to the fireplace. Harry draws a cake in the dirt on the floor that says “Happy Birthday Harry and Lei-lei.” The twins glance at Dudley’s digital watch, watching as the time turns from 11:59 p.m. to 12:00 a.m.}_

“Make a wish, Lei-lei.” “Make a wish, Harry.” They then blow out the “candles” before turning to each other, “Happy birthday, Harry.” “Happy birthday, Lei-lei.”

**_Those who have hearts tear up at how the twins are celebrating their birthday._ ** ****

**_Their friends and family then silently vow to throw them the biggest party ever for their next birthday._ **

_{Something bangs on the door, Dudley jumps up and presses himself against the farthest wall, while Harry jumps up and grabs Leilani, bringing her to a hidden crevice and covering her body with his. Petunia and Vernon come downstairs, both with fear evident in their faces as Vernon carries a rifle.}_

“Who’s there?”

**_A majority of halfbloods and muggleborns gasp in horror, “He had a gun?!” The twins nod unbothered. “What’s a gun?”_ ** ****

**_Leilani answers the pureblood, “A gun is a weapon that, when triggered, uses extreme pressure to shoot out little metal bullets. The muggles use them to kill or harm each other.” Everyone looks horrified at the information._ **

_{The door crashes down, revealing a tall, huge figure at the doorway. The Dursley’s scream in panic as the being comes into the house, revealing the figure’s identity.}_

“Sorry about that.”

**_Everyone who likes the half-giant then screams, “HAGRID!” Umbridge sneers at the half-breed, while Fudge just barely covers his cringe. Lucius and the majority of Slytherins not bothering to hide their distain for the Care of Magical Creatures teacher._ **

“I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering! Ohh.”

“Dry up, Dursley, you great prune.”

_{Hagrid then bends the gun, causing it to fire at the ceiling. Hagrid then walks over to Dudley.}_

“Mind, I haven’t seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you’re a bit more along than I would’ve expected, particularly ‘round the middle. And where’s yer sister?”

“I-I’m not Harry.”

“Stay here.” _{Harry whispers to Leilani before he comes out of the hiding place,}_ “I-I am.”

“Oh, well, of course you are. And yer sister?”

_{Harry turns back to his hiding place, motioning for her to come out. She slowly, and shyly, comes out from her hiding place.}_

“H-hi.”

**_All of her friends coo at her shyness, Fred pinching her cheek, “Aww you were so cute!” She raises her eyebrow, “Were? Past tense?” He nods, “Yeah. You’re mean now.” She shrugs, “Fair enough.”_ ** ****

**_Meanwhile, Cedric is clenching his hand into fists so tight, his knuckles turn white_ ** ****

“Blimey, Leilani, you look like you could be yer mum’s identical twin….just with your father’s hair color. Got something for you, two. ‘Fraid I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it’ll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself, words and all. Heh.”

_{Harry takes the box and Leilani helps him open it, revealing a cake with pink frosting and words written with green icing, ‘_ Happee Birthdae Harry and Leilani’ _.The twins look up, Leilani’s grateful smile present.}_

“Thank you.”

“It’s not every day your young man and young woman turns 11, now is it, eh?”

_{Hagrid then sits down and points his umbrella at the fire place, and makes a fire. The twins look on in awe, while their aunt and uncle look at each other.}_

“Excuse me, but…who are you?”

“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you’ll know all about Hogwarts.”

“Sorry,no/What’s Hogwarts?”

“No? Blimey, Harry, Leilani, didn’t you ever wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?”

“Learned what?”

“Yer a wizard, Harry. And you, Leilani, a witch.”

_{Harry and Leilani look at him shocked}_

“I’m a what?”/“Huh?”

**_All of their friends start laughing at the twins reactions, mostly Leilani’s. She rolls her eyes playfully, “Ha ha, so funny.”_ **

“A witch and wizard, and thumpin’ good ‘uns, I’d wager, once you train up a little.”

“No. You’ve made a mistake. I mean… I…can’t be a-a wizard, and Leilani couldn’t be a witch.”

“Yeah, I mean, we’re just…Harry and Leilani.”

“Just Harry and Leilani.”

“Yeah, I mean, there’s nothing special about us.”

**_Their friends and family start disputing the fact, asking why Leilani would say that. Harry speaks up, “We grew up in an environment that made us miserable. How can anyone feel special after spending the first 11 years of your life?”_ ** ****

**_Leilani nods, “Besides, we now have friends and family that make us feel special.”_ ** ****

“Well, Just Harry and Leilani, did you two ever make anything happen, anything you couldn’t explain, when you were angry or scared?”

_{The twins pause to think, realization crossing their minds. Hagrid then hands them their letters so that they can finally read them.}_

“Dear Mr./Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

_{Vernon hobbles over behind the twins.}_

“They will not be going, I tell you! We swore when we took them in, we’d put a stop to all this rubbish!”

**_“RUBBISH?!?!?!”_ ** ****

_{Harry looks at his uncle as Leilani’s gaze is still locked on her letter.}_

“You knew? You knew all along, and you never told us?”

“Of course we knew. How could you two not be? My **_perfect_** sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so, _proud,_ the day she got her letter. ‘We have a witch in the family. Isn’t wonderful?’ I was the only one to see her for what she was… A freak!”

**_Those who knew and loved Lily were struggling to keep their tempers in check, the twins and Snape most of all._ ** ****

“And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you both would be the same, just as strange, just as…abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with _you._ ”

**_Everyone turned to the twins shocked, as Hermione asks heartbroken for her best friends, “That’s how you found out? That’s how they told you what happened to your parents?” The twins sadly nod, curling into one another._ **

_{Leilani’s face shows a mixture of sadness, anger, and betrayal, when her jet black hair turns scarlet red, making the Dursley’s jump back scared.}_

“Blown up?! You told us our parents died in a car crash because our dad was drunk driving!”

**_“THAT’S WHAT THEY TOLD YOU ABOUT JAMES AND LILY?!?!” The outburst coming from Sirius, who had transformed back into his true self at the anger he felt for the Dursley’s lying to his godchildren. Those who didn’t know of his innocence shriek in horror, “It’s Sirius Black!” “He’s here!” “Arrest him!”_ ** ****

**_The twins jump up and stand protectively in front of him, “NO! He’s innocent! He didn’t kill our parents or the muggles!” Fudge, Percy, and Dolores try to dispute that, “Yes he did!” Leilani’s temper snaps and her hair turns scarlet once again, “HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DIDN’T GIVE HIM A TRIAL!”_ **

**_Everyone looks at Fudge, who stands shocked. Amelia stands up, glaring heatedly at Fudge, “Is this true? Did you not give him a trial and sentence him to Azkaban without a trial?” He stammers, “I-well-you see-“ Dolores tries to come to her ministers rescue, “But we have evidence that he did-“_ ** ****

**_“Evidence can be wrong, Dolores. That’s why we have the trials, which he will get one once these movies are over. And I will be having a talk with you Cornelius when we’re done here.” Amelia nods at the twins, who smile and nod in thanks to her._ ** ****

“A car crash?! A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?”

“We had to say something.”

“It’s an outrage! It’s a scandal!”

“They’ll not be going. Oh? And I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gonna stop them, are you?”

“Muggle?”

“Non-magic folk. These twins had their names down ever since they were born! They’re going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world, and they’ll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen…Albus Dumbledore.”

“I’ll not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!”

**_The students and adults who like Hagrid cringe, knowing the respect he has for Dumbledore. Charlie shakes his head, “Shouldn’t have said that.”_ **

_{Hagrid extends his umbrella in a threatening manner towards the Dursley’s.}_

“Never…Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me.”

_{He looks over at Dudley, who is eating the twins birthday cake, and with a flick of_ _his wand, makes a pigs tail sprout from Dudley’s behind.}_

**_The hall roars with laughter, the Weasley twins and Sirius rolling on the floor, as Cedric yells while laughing, “That’s what you get!”_ **

_{The Dursley’s start to panic and freak out as the twins watch with glee and fascination, while Leilani has to lean on Harry for support from laughing so hard.}_

“Well, ahem, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I’m not allowed to do magic.”

**_Umbridge goes to say something but Amelia cuts her off, “We gave him permission to use magic when he went to get the twins._ **

“Ok.”

_{Hagrid then checks his watch.}_

“Ooh, we’re a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you’d both rather stay, of course. Hmm?”

**_“Hell no.” “Ms. Potter!” “Sorry, Minnie!”_ **

_{Harry and Leilani stand for a minute before looking up at where the Dursley’s are.}_

“What do you think Leilani?”

“I think we should go. I mean, we would be free from the Dursley’s…even if it’s just for the school term. Let’s do it.”

_{Harry takes her hand.}_

“Together, Lei-lei?”

_{She nods, tightening her grip.}_

“Together, Harry.”

**_The twins say in unison, “And so began the new, and hectic, chapter in our lives.”_ **


	4. 𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐠𝗼𝐧 𝐀𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐲

{ _Downtown London, the twins are reading their letters while they and Hagrid are walking in the streets}_

Harry reads, “All students must be equipped with… One standard size two pewter cauldron. And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad.” The twins look up at Hagrid as Leilani asks, “Can we find all this in London?” Hagrid bends down, “If you know where to go.”

{ _An abandoned looking building is shown, the words, “The Leaky Cauldron” magically appear as they draw closer to it. Hagrid opens the door and the twins enter the loud pub.}_

_“_ Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?”

“No, thanks, Tom. I’m on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Leilani here buy their school supplies.”

“Bless my soul. It’s Harry and Leilani Potter.”

_{The pub goes dead silent, not even a cricket could be heard. The twins look around confused as people come and shake their hands.}_

**_A random Ravenclaw speaks up, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the pub completely silent.” Everyone nods in agreement._ **

“Welcome back, Mr. and Ms. Potter. Welcome back.”

“Doris Crockford, Mr. and Ms. Potter. I can’t believe I’m meeting you both at last.”

_{A wizard in a purple turban approaches the twins.}_

“Harry and L-Leilani P-Potter. C-can’t tell you how pleased I am to meet you two.”

**_The quartet glower at the screen, “Yeah, I bet you were very pleased to see us.” Fred looks to Leilani confused, and she whispers, “You’ll find out later in the movie I assume.”_ ** ****

**_He nods and pulls her closer to him, neither of them noticing the graduated Hufflepuff glaring at Fred._ ** ****

“Hello, professor. I didn’t see you there. Harry, Leilani, this is Professor Quirrell. He’ll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you.”

_{Leilani looks at Quirrell suspiciously as he looks at Harry’s hand but shies away from them.}_

“F-fearfullly fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, eh, Potters?”

“Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy.”

“Good-bye.”

_{They leave, but not before Leilani gives Quirrell one last suspicious glance. They then end up in a small dead end alley.}_

“See, Harry, Leilani, you’re both famous.”

“But why are we famous, Hagrid?”

“Yeah, all those people back there, how is it they know who we are?”

“I’m not sure I’m exactly the right person to tell you that, guys.”

_{Hagrid taps the brick wall in a pattern, causing the bricks to retract and create an archway.}_

“Welcome, Harry, Leilani, to Diagon Alley.”

_{The twins smile amazed, looking around the alley filled with shops, witches, and wizards.}_

**_Remus and Sirius watch in sadness, thinking the twins first time to Diagon alley should’ve been with them, or James and Lily._ ** ****

“Here’s where you get your quills and your ink. And over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry.”

_{Harry and Leilani continue looking around, fascinated with this whole new world. Passing by the owl emporium, and quidditch shop.}_

“It’s a world-class racing broom.”

“Wow, look at it! The new Nimbus 2000.”

“It’s the fastest model yet.”

_{The Potter’s gazes linger on the broom, Leilani stopping in her tracks and turning to walk toward the broom, only to be pulled along by Harry.}_

“But, Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this?”

“Yes, we haven’t any money.”

“Well, there’s your money, Harry, Lani. Gringotts - the wizard bank. T’ain’t no safer place. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts.”

“Lani?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Leilani, I was just-“

“No, no! It’s fine. I like Lani.”

_{A room full of goblins is shown working, Hagrid and the twins walking down the middle of the room.}_

“Uh, Hagrid…what exactly are these things?”

“They’re goblins, Harry. Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close.”

_{They move closer to Hagrid, when Harry’s eyes lit up and he whispers into Lani’s ear. Her reaction is an offended look and hitting Harry’s arm while he laughs.}_

**_Chuckles are heard around the room as Bill looks to the Lani, “What did Harry say to you?”_ ** ****

**_Lani glares at her brother who is chuckling, “He said I was short enough to be a goblin.”_ **

_{Hagrid clears his throat, getting the goblins attention.}_

“Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Leilani Potter wish to make a withdrawal.”

“Ohh. And do Mr. Harry and Ms. Leilani Potter have their keys?”

_{Harry takes Lani’s hand, slowly pulling her a bit behind him. Not seeing her looking at the goblin with fascination.}_

“Oh, wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Ha! There’s the little devils. Oh, and there’s something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this.”

_{He holds up a letter and hands it to the goblin.}_

“It’s about you-know-what in vault you-know-which.”

“Very well.”

**_McGonagall shakes her head, as the other teachers look at Hagrid, “Oh, Hagrid…” Said person blushes scarlet, seeing his lack of secrecy._ ** ****

**_Molly speaks up nervously, “Oh, dear. Now their curiosity is peaked.” The twins shrug, knowing they are the most curious people._ **

_{All three are shown on a cart driven by a Goblin.}_

“Vault 687 and vault 688. Lamp, please.”

_{The three climb out and follow the goblin to the vault doors.}_

“Keys please.”

_{The goblin opens Harry’s vault, revealing mounds upon mounds of gold coins. The twins look on in awe before the goblin leads Lani to her vault, revealing the same amount of gold coins.}_

“Didn’t think your mum and dad would leave you two with nothin’, now did you?”

**_Harry and Lani look directly at the screen, trying to ignore the looks they’re getting. Sirius speaks up, “You two do realize those are just your trust vaults, right?”_ ** ****

**_Remus cuts in, “Yeah, once you two are of age, you’ll gain access to the main Potter vaults, and the Peverell vaults.”_ ** ****

**_“And since you’re my godchildren, you will also gain access to the Black Vaults.”_ ** ****

**_Dumbledore speaks up, “Just with the Potter and Peverell vaults, you’re ten times richer than the Malfoys.”_ ** ****

**_Harry, Lani, and the Malfoys look shocked at this along with everyone else. The twins look at each other, before turning to Arthur and Molly, “We’re giving you some of our money as a thank you for everything you’ve done for us. And that’s final so don’t try to convince us otherwise.”_ ** ****

**_Molly goes to object, but Lani just looks at her with a stubborn expression she’s all too familiar with. She relents and nods to the twins she views as her own with tears in her eyes._ ** ****

“Vault 713.”

“What’s in there, Hagrid?”

“Can’t tell you, Harry. Hogwarts business. Very secret.”

“Stand back.”

_{The goblin then takes his finger and unlocks the vault, showing a small package. The twins look at it with confused expressions.}_

**_“Well…that was anticlimactic.” Dean says._ **

“Best not to mention this to anyone, Harry, Lani.”

_{The twins nod at the friendly giant, curiosity evident on their faces. They’re then shown carrying packages and their letters.}_

“We still need…a wand.”

“Ooh! I’ve been waiting for this! I can’t wait to get a wand!”

_{Harry chuckles at his sister, then looking to their guardian for the day.}_

“A wand? Well, you want Ollivanders. There ain’t no place better. Why don’t you two run along there and wait? I just got one more thing I got to do. Won’t be long.”

_{The twins enter the quaint little shop, looking around for someone.}_

“Hello? Hello?”

“Anyone here?”

_{A gray haired wizard appears, sliding on the ladder, surprising the twins as he gleefully smiles.}_

“I wondered when I’d be seeing you, Mr. and Ms. Potter.”

_{He climbs down, grabbing two boxes as Lani leans towards her brother to whisper.}_

“He’s a bit creepy, don’t you think?”

**_The hall fills with muffled agreements, along with exaggerated nods from Neville._ **

_{Harry playfully nudges his sister before turning back to Ollivander.}_

“It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah. Here we are.”

_{He walks over, handing them each a wand, while they look to the wizard for instruction.}_

“Well, give it a wave.”

_{They do so, Harry causing boxes to shoot off the wall, Lani blowing up the lamp. Startled, they put them back.}_

“Apparently not.”

_{He grabs two other wands.}_

“Perhaps…this.”

_{Lani and Harry take them, waving them once more, Lani blowing up a vase with flowers, and Harry causing a box to fly out and hit her in the back of the head. She spins around to Harry, glaring at him while rubbing her head as he sheepishly apologizes.}_

**_The students burst out laughing while Lani rubs the back of her head._ ** ****

“No, no. Definitely not. No matter.”

_{He pulls out two more boxes once again, pausing while doing so.}_

“I wonder.”

_{He walks to the Potters, handing them these wands. As soon as they hold them, a light shines on both of them, wind rushing through the shop.}_

“Curious. Very Curious.”

“S-sorry, but what’s curious?”

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens, that the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another two feathers. Just two others, one of which resides in your sisters wand. It is curious that you two should be destined for these wands, when its brother gave you those scars.”

**_Everyone turns to the twins in shock, “You’re wands are brothers to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named’s wand?”_ ** ****

**_The twins nod, “Yes…but that saved our lives earlier this year…when we faced against him.”_ ** ****

**_Umbridge shrieks, “Lies! He’s not back!”_ ** ****

**_Lani glares heatedly at the pink toad, much to Harry and her friends confusion, “Something tells me you’ll be singing a different tune when we get to year four.”_ **

“And who owned that wand?”

“Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. and Ms. Potter. It’s not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible…yes, but great.”

**_“Did he just praise the things He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did?!”_ **

**_“No, he just praising the power of his magic, not what he did with it.”_ **

_{He hands the wands back to the twins, as they watch him leave. There is then tapping on the window.}_

“Harry! Lani! Happy birthday!”

_{Hagrid holds up a Snowy owl and a Northern Saw-Whet owl. The twins beam at their new pets.}_

“Wow.”

“They’re so cute!”

_{Hagrid and the Potter twins are back at “The Leaky Cauldron” quietly eating dinner.}_

“You all right, you two? You seem very quiet.”

“He killed out parent’s, didn’t he?”

“The one who gave us these scars. You know, Hagrid.”

“We know you do.” 

_{Hagrid sighs, focusing on the Potters.}_

“First - and understand this, you two, ‘cause it’s very important - not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was v- His name was v-“

“Maybe it you wrote it down?”

“No, I can’t spell it. All right. _{Whispers}_ Voldemort.”

**_A majority in the hall flinch while Lee turns to them, “You got him to say it…”_ ** ****

**_“Don’t you know-“_ ** ****

**_“They do the impossible, Lee.”_ **

“Voldemort?”

“Shh!”

_{Harry and Lani look around before giving Hagrid their attention.}_

“It was dark times, Harry and Lani. Dark Times. _{A flashback ensues, showing a cloaked figure.}_ Voldemort started to gather some followers, _{A cottage is shown, the figure going through the gate.}_ brought ‘em over to the dark side.” _{A wand is pointed at the lock, the door unlocking and opening.}_

“Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. _{A red-headed woman, who looks like Lani, is holding two babies, while mouthing, “James!” as another figure is shown turning away.}_ Your parents fought against him…” _{The door is blasted off as Lily holds the two babies close to her.}_

“But nobody lived once he decided to kill ‘em. _{Lily is struck with a spell accompanied by a green light as she screams in pain, falling onto the ground. The green light flashing through windows. Baby Harry and baby Leilani are shown, the wand pointed at them.}_ Nobody, not one. Except you two.” _{A light shines, ending the flashback.}_

**_Everyone watches horrified, tears streaming down all their faces. The twins stunned in shock, just like when they first heard what happened to their parents._ ** ****

**_Remus and Sirius, who have been crying the hardest tear up, grab the twins, and set them down in between them, holding the only thing left of James and Lily close to them._ **

_{The twins shown looking at Hagrid in shock, Lani gripping her brothers arm tightly.}_

“Us? Voldemort tried to kill…us?”

“Yes. Those ain’t no ordinary cut on your foreheads, Harry and Lani. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that.”

“What happened to Vo-…to You-Know-Who?”

**_Ron chuckles, “The only time you two didn’t say his name.”_ **

**_They say in unison, “Fear of a name, only increases fear in the thing itself. Besides, that’s not even his real name.”_ ** ****

**_Amelia looks at them, “It’s not? And you two know how?”_ ** ****

**_“Second movie.”_ **

“Well, some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he’s out there still…too tired to carry on. But one thing’s absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That’s why you’re famous. That’s why everybody knows your name. You’re ‘The Twins Who Lived.’”

**_The twins grimace, much to the confusion of everyone who didn’t really know them well. “What’s the matter, Potters? Don’t like being famous?” Malfoy sneers. They just blankly look at him, while their friends and family glare at him, his mother looking at him in disappointment at his behavior._ ** ****

**_“Yes, Malfoy. We love being famous for our parents being killed, while we lived and grew up without them in an abusive environment. Yes, we love being famous for something that causes us pain.” Leilani says sarcastically as Harry rolls his eyes._ ** ****

**_This causes Draco, everyone who taunted them for being famous, and even Snape and Fudge, to stop and look down in shame and guilt. They never took the time to think about why they were famous, their jealously only causing them to assume that the twins loved their fame._ **


	5. 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐟𝗼𝐫𝗺 9¾ & 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝗼𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐚𝐭

_{Next morning, at King’s Cross Station, Harry and Lani are walking across a bridge pushing their carts. A couple pass the twins and Hagrid, their gaze lingering on the Giant.}_

“What’re you looking at?”

_{Hagrid checks his pocket watch.}_

“Blimey! Is that the time? Sorry, Harry and Lani, I’m gonna have to leave you two. Dumbledore’ll be wantin’ his, uh… We’ll, he’ll be wantin’ to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes.Here’s your tickets. Stick to them, guys. That’s very important. Stick to your tickets.”

_{The twins nod and look at their tickets confused.}_

“Platform 9¾?”

“But, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. These say Platform 9¾.”

“There’s no such thing. Is there?”

_{The twins blink in disbelief, finding Hagrid gone.}_

**_Minnie turns to Hagrid, “You left them by themselves?! Without telling them how to get onto the platform?!”_ **

**_Leilani speaks up, “Don’t worry Minnie! We got help.” She and Harry smile at the Weasley’s, even Percy, who looks shocked that she is._ ** ****

_{The twins push their carts through the station, looking for any sign of Platform 9_ ¾. _Soon enough Harry walks to a conductor who is helping a woman, ignoring his sister who’s trying to stop him._ }

“Excuse me. Excuse me.”

“Right on your left, Madam.”

“Excuse me, sir.”

_{The conductor looks to Harry.}_

“Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9¾?”

“9¾? Think you’re bein’ funny, do you?”

_{The conductor walks away as Lani walks up to her brother.}_

“Harry…are you crazy? Why not just shout that we’re a wizard and witch.”

**_Laughs ring out through the hall._ **

“I just thought he might help…”

“Well…at least you didn’t mention Hogwarts.”

“It’s the same every year. Packed with muggles, of course. Come on.”

_{A woman with red hair along with a little girl with matching hair.}_

“Muggles?”

“Platform 9¾ this way.”

_{The twins follow from a distance, seeing four boys in addition, all with ginger hair.}_

**_“Hey! It’s us!”_ ** ****

_{The woman stops and turns to the boys, Harry and Lani stopping to observe.}_

“All right, Percy. You first.”

_{The oldest boy then pushes his cart, stands in front of the wall, then walks towards, disappearing through it. The twins look shocked, looking at each other and behind them, seeing if anyone else saw that.}_

“Fred, you next.”

“He’s not Fred, I am!”

“Honestly, woman. You call yourself our mother.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, George.”

_{As ‘George’ is walking towards the barrier, Lani can be seen looking at them in suspicion before whispering to Harry.}_

**_“What did you say to Harry?”_ **

**_“I think I said, ‘She had their names right in the first place.’”_ **

“I’m only joking. I am Fred.”

_{He then takes off, his twin following him.}_

**_The hall bursts out laughing as the twins stand up and bow. Molly just shakes her head at her twins behavior._ ** ****

_{Harry shakes his head as Lani laughs at what took place.}_

“I like those two, they’re hilarious.”

“Excuse me! C-could you tell us how to-“

“How to get onto the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears. It’s Ron’ first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you’ve got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous.”

“Good luck.”

**_“Aww look at ickle Ginny and Ron.” Ginny glares at her brothers as Lani smiles sympathetically, “It’s okay Ginny…Harry still does the same thing to me.”_ ** ****

_{The twins walk in front of the wall, eyeing it nervously.}_

“Ladies first.”

“Age before beauty.”

“No pain, no gain.”

“Harry, just run.”

**_Everyone chuckles as Harry rolls his eyes._ ** ****

_{Harry takes a breath and runs towards the wall, his sister on his tail, and he makes it through the barrier. Lani comes up behind, Harry making sure she’s fine. They then walk around the wall, seeing a bright red and black train named, the Hogwarts Express.}_

**_Cheers are heard, happy the twins made it onto the platform._ ** ****

_{The twins look at the train with such awe, much reflected in their smiles, Lani’s hair turning yellow for a second before going back to black.}_

“Harry, this is amazing!”

“Yeah it is.”

_{Harry walks ahead of his sister, not noticing her hair turning blue as she whispers to herself.}_

“I wish you were here, mom and dad.”

**_Harry, Remus, and Sirius tackle Lani in a group hug, Cedric watching and wishing he was the one comforting her._ **

_{The train is shown going down the tracks before cutting to Lani walking out of the bathroom, not noticing someone running without paying attention, until they ram into her, both of them tumbling onto the ground.}_

“Oh, bloody hell! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?!”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

“Me? I’m the one who ran into you because I wasn’t paying attention.”

_{They brush themselves off before finally looking at each other, Lani smiling her usual smile, while the boy looks awestruck.}_

**_Snickers can be heard, the same boy blushing as he tries to avoid Lani’s wide eyes and eyebrows raised as she looks at him._ ** ****

_{Lani then frowns in concern at the boy.}_

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Y-yeah I-i’m f-fine. Are y-you a f-first year?”

“Yes, what year are you?”

“T-third year.”

“Oh, cool. Well I better get back to my brother. If I’m out of his sight for too long, he gets worried. See you at school.”

_{Lani turns and starts jogging to her cabin as the boy just smiles dreamily after her, when his friends call for him.}_

“Oi! Cedric! You got our sweets from the trolley yet?!”

_{Lani and Harry are shown in their cabin, both of them looking out the window.}_

“Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.”

“Not at all.”

_{The twins gesture to the bench, Ron taking a seat across from them.}_

“I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.”

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

“And I’m Leilani. Leilani Potter.”

**_Everyone in the hall burst out laughing at Ron’s expression, while he grumbles to himself._ ** ****

“So-so it’s true. I mean, do you really have the-the-“

“The what?”

“The scars.”

**_“RONALD WEASLEY!! HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT!! I’M absolutely DISGUSTED!!” Lani and Harry try to hide their smiles, both of them remembering the howler from second year before helping their best friend. “Molly, it’s okay, we weren’t offended.”_ ** ****

“Oh. Yeah.”

_{Both of the twins move their hair so that Ron can see their scars.}_

“Wicked!”

_{A cart with sweets stops in front of the cabin.}_

“Anything off the trolley, dears?”

“No, thanks. I’m all set.”

_{Lani looks at him concerned at his tone, before turning to her brother that nods.}_

“We’ll take the lot.”

_{Harry reaches into his pocket, taking out a handful of galleons.}_

“Whoa.”

_{A rat with his head in a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, is shown on Ron’s lap.}_

**_The quartet, Remus, and Sirius, glare at the rat on screen._ ** ****

“Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans?”

“They mean every flavor. There’s chocolate and peppermint, and there’s also Spinach, Liver, and Tripe. George sweared he got a bogie-flavored one once.”

**_“I did!”_ ** ****

**_“How do you know what they taste like George?”_ ** ****

**_George glares at his twin who’s grinning, “Ask Fred.”_ **

_{Harry then takes a bean out of his mouth, his sister looking at him disgusted. Harry picks up a container reading “Chocolate Frog.”}_

“These aren’t real frogs, are they?”

“It’s just a spell. Besides, it’s the cards you want. Each pack’s got a famous witch or wizard. I’ve got about 500 meself.”

_{Harry opens the container, the frog jumps onto the window as Lani looks at it amazed.}_

“Watch it.”

_{The frog then climbs up the window and jumps out. Lani’s face drops and she playfully glares at her brother.}_ ****

“You wasted chocolate…you monster.”

“Oh, that’s rotten luck. They’ve only got one good jump in them to begin with.”

_{Harry turns his chocolate frog card over.}_

“I’ve got Dumbledore!”

“I got about 6 of him.”

_{Harry and Lani look at the card, to see Dumbledore has disappeared.}_

“Hey, he’s gone.”

“Well, you can’t expect him to hang around all day, can you?”

_{The rat is shown again, head still buried in the Bertie Bott’s box.}_

“This is Scabbers, by the way. Pathetic, isn’t he?”

“Just a little bit.”

_{Lani looks at the rat with furrowed brows before whispering so that Harry and Ron can’t hear her.}_

“There’s something off about that rat.”

**_Percy speaks up, “There’s nothing wrong with Scabbers!” The quartet don’t bother saying anything, knowing he’ll be in for a shock during the movie for their third year._ ** ****

“Fred gave me a spell that’s to turn him yellow. Want to see?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

_{Ron takes out his wand and clears his throat, when a bushy haired little girl stops to look in their cabin.}_

**_“Oh my hair!”_ ** ****

“Sun-“

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville’s lost one.”

“No.”

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see, then.”

“Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.”

**_Fred and George start laughing, “I can’t believe-“ “That you fell for that.” Ron grumbles to himself, as Harry and Lani make their way back to their friends._ ** ****

_{Ron shrugs at the twins.}_

“Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well, it’s not very good, is it? Of course, I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself, but they’ve all worked for me. For example. _Oculus Reparo._ ”

**_Hermione turns to her best friends, “Was I really that-” “Yes.”_ ** ****

_{The tape on Harry’s glasses flies off, his glasses repaired. The other three looking at them in shock.}_

“That’s better, isn’t it? Holy cricket! You’re Harry Potter! And that must mean you’re Leilani Potter! I’m Hermione Granger. And…you are…?”

“I’m Ron Weasley.”

_{Lani looks at Ron disgusted.}_

“Finish chewing, then speak.”

“Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon. You’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there.”

_{Ron rubs his nose as Hermione leaves their cabin. It’s now night and the train is pulling into the station. Hagrid is carrying a lantern, walking to the train.}_

“Right, then! First years, this way, please! Come on now! First years, don’t be shy! Come on now. Hurry up. Come on!”

_{Harry, Lani, Ron, and Hermione walk away from the train, towards Hagrid.}_

“Hello, Harry. Hello, Leilani.”

“Hey, Hagrid.”

“Hello, Hagrid.”

“Whoa!”

“Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now. Follow me.”

_{Everyone is in boats, four first years to a boat. A glorious, majestic castle, lit up against the night sky. The kids all look on in awe.}_

**_Everyone, with the exception of Umbridge, smile, remembering their first time seeing Hogwarts._ **

“Wicked.”

_{The new students walk through the corridor, up the stairs and stop at a witch dressed in green.}_

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, **_{queue the cheers from the Gryffindor table.}_** Hufflepuff, **_{queue the cheers from the Hufflepuff table.}_** Ravenclaw, **_{queue cheers from the Ravenclaw table.}_** and Slytherin. **_{queue the polite claps from the Slytherin table.}_** Now, while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded The House Cup.”

“Trevor!”

_{Neville rushes forward, grabbing his toad, before stopping and looking up. McGonagall looks at him sternly and he goes back to the sea of students.}_

“Sorry.”

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.”

_{The professor turns towards the door, when a young boy will pale blonde hair looks at the twins.}_

“It’s true, then. What they’re saying on the train. Harry and Leilani Potter have come to Hogwarts.”

_{The students gasp and begin to murmur their names. Lani scoots closer to her brother, an uncomfortable look on her face.}_

“This is Crabbe and Goyle… And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

_{Ron snickers, Draco sharply turning his attention to him.}_

“Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.”

**_Molly and Arthur look down guilty that they couldn’t afford new robes for their children._ **

_{The twins glare at Draco, not happy at his making fun of their friend.}_

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort.”

**_“Draco! How dare you say such a thing!” Narcissa looks at her son in anger and disappointment._ ** ****

**_The Weasley’s, Lucius, and Draco look at her shocked that she’d defend the poor wizard family. She then glares at her husband, who shrinks back at her stare, because she knows it’s his fault their son is like this._ ** ****

“I can help you there.”

_{Draco extends a hand to the Potters, who just look at his hand.}_

“I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves, thanks.”

_{McGonagall stands behind Draco, tapping his shoulder with a scroll of paper. He turns to her before glaring at the twins and goin back to his place.}_

“We’re ready for you now. Follow me.”

_{The first years walk through the doors behind McGonagall, looking around the hall in awe. They walk in the middle of four long tables, filled with students. Hermione and Leilani walk behind Ron and Harry as they look up at the ceiling memorized.}_

“It’s not real, the ceiling. It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.”

“You read a book before the school year started?! Why?!”

_{As Lani laughs at Hermione, the same boy she bumped into from the train, who seems to be searching through the first years, jerks his head hearing her. His smiles dreamily, not noticing his friends looking at him confused.}_

**_Lani turns to look at Cedric keeps his gaze on the screen, trying to ignore the glares he was receiving from her uncle, godfather, Harry, and her six adoptive brothers… Not to mention a majority of the rest of the male population of Hogwarts students._ ** ****

**_“Wait, that’s why you had that dopey smile on your face that night?! You were looking at Leilani?!” Cedric’s friends burst out laughing as he glares at them with a bright red face, his father not helping by chuckling and patting his son’s back._ **

“Don’t you read books, Lani?”

“Nope.”

_{They reach the end of the aisle and McGonagall steps up next to a stool with a hat set upon it.}_

“All right. Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.”

“I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.”

**_“I’m sorry…what?!” Lani thinks to her brother, ‘_ How bad is Molly going to freak out?’ ‘A lot. Not to mention Padfoot and Moony.’** ****

_{The twins look a bit freaked out and concerned as they look at each other.}_

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head…and you will be sorted into your houses.”

**_“Oh! We get to hear what the sorting hat said to you and Lani!” Harry pales at Hermione’s words, only noticeable to his sister, who grips his hand in comfort._ **

“Hermione Granger.”

_{Hermione looks nervous before taking a breath, stepping forward.}_

“Oh, no. Ok, relax.”

“Mental, that one. I’m tellin’ you.”

**_“Ow! Hermione, I’m sorry! I don’t even remember saying that!”_ ** ****

“That’s mean, Ronald.”

**_Snape freezes, remembering Lily saying the same thing to him when they first met and he said something about Petunia._ ** ****

_{McGonagall places the hat on Hermione’s head, the creases forming a mouth and eyes.}_

“Ah, right, then. Hmm. Right. Ok…Gryffindor!”

_{The Gryffindor table bursts into applause as Hermione makes her way to the table. Harry and Lani smiling slightly as she passes, while Ron looks disappointed.}_

“Draco Malfoy.”

_{Draco slowly walks up, looking nervous like everyone else. The hat barely touches his head.}_

“Slytherin!”

“There’s not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin.”

“Again, that’s mean, Ron.”

“Susan Bones.”

_{Susan walks up as the twins look over towards left side of the teacher’s table. There a Professor with longer black hair and black robes looks at the twins in subtle surprise. The twins then grab their scars.}_

“Ahh!”

“Ow!”

“Harry! Lani! What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“We’re fine.”

**_“What did you-“_ ** ****

**_“Sirius, calm down it wasn’t him.”_ ** ****

**_“Huh?”_ ** ****

**_“What?”_ **

_{The Professor quickly looks away from them, continuing his conversation with the Professor Quirrell as the twins pay attention to the sorting.}_

“I know…Hufflepuff!”

_{Susan rushes to the Hufflepuff table.}_

“Ronald Weasley.”

_{Ron looks scared before taking his turn on the stool.}_

“Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!”

_{Ron looks relieved and his brothers cheer him on with the rest of Gryffindor house as the Potters smile at him.}_

**_“Relieved were you brother?”_ ** ****

**_“Oh, shut up, Charlie.”_ ** ****

“Harry Potter.”

_{The hall goes silent as Harry walks up to the stool, the students trying to get a good look at him. He sits on the stool, the hat placed on his head.}_

“Hmm. Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Ready to protect your sister at all costs. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent - oh, yes - and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?”

“Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.”

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It’s all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there’s no doubt about that. No?”

“No, please, please…”

“Well, if you’re sure…

“…anything but Slytherin…”

“Better be…Gryffindor!”

**_Many look at Harry shocked, “You were almost put in Slytherin?” Harry nods, tightening his hold on Lani’s hand._ ** ****

**_“Yes he was…not that it would’ve helped us in second year.” Lani says with venom in her usually sweet voice._ **

**_Those who turned their back on the twins look down guiltily, once again._ ** ****

_{Harry smiles, the Gryffindor table cheering the loudest of the night, the Weasley twins chanting.}_

“We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!”

_{Harry then shakes the hands of those closest to him before he looks at Dumbledore, who winks. He then sits down, sending his sister a reassuring smile in response to her nervous one.}_

“Leilani Potter.”

_{The hall goes even more silent, the male students trying their hardest to look at the Potter girl. She sits down, coincidentally meeting the eyes of the boy from the train, who looks shocked. As the hat is placed on her head, it falls over her eyes due to her petite size.}_

“Hmm. Interesting, very interesting. Smart, but not studious, so not Ravenclaw. Ambitious, and cunning, but not enough for Slytherin. Ah! But your loyalty and patience, along with your determination and chivalry, outweighs them all. Now, where to put you? You’d do equally great in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor…the choice is yours.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to be in the same house as my brother.”

“Ok, if you’re sure. Better be…Gryffindor!”

_{The Gryffindors cheer even louder for Leilani, as she rushes to her brother smiling, Fred and George chanting once more.}_

“We got Potters! We got Potters! We got Potters!”

**_“We got Potters! We got Potters! We got Potter!”_ ** ****

**_“Ok, you two, shut up.”_ ** ****

**_“Yes, Leilani.”_ ** ****

_{McGonagall taps her glass with her spoon, getting the students attention as Dumbledore stands once more.}_

“Your attention, please.”

“Let the feast begin.”

_{Food then magically appears on the table, the first years, and even the older students still amazed.”_

“Wow.”

_{The students then dig in, animatedly talking to each other. Ron, stuffing his face with a chicken wing in each hand, as the kids begin talking about their parentage.}_

“I’m half and half. Me dad’s a muggle. Mum’s a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.”

**_Lani turns to Seamus, “Be glad he accepted you and didn’t turn out to be like our uncle.” Seamus pales at the thought before nodding to Lani._**

_{Harry and Lani are eating before they turn toward the teacher’s table once more.}_

“Say, Percy, who’s that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?”

“Oh, that’s Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House.”

_{Lani decides to cut into the conversation.}_

“What’s he teach?”

“Potions. But everyone knows it’s the Dark Arts he fancies. He’s been after Quirrell’s job for years.”

_{Ron tries to grab, yet another chicken wing, when a transparent figure comes up through the table.}_

“Aah!”

“Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor.”

_{Ghosts then start flying through the walls, floor, and around the room.}_

“Look, it’s the Bloody Baron!”

“Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?”

“Dismal. Once again, my request to join The Headless Hunt has been denied.”

_{Sir Nicholas goes to glide off, when Ron stops him.}_

“I know you! You’re Nearly Headless Nick!”

“I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don’t mind.”

“’Nearly headless’? How can you be nearly headless?”

“Like this.”

_{Sir Nicholas then grabs his hair, pulling his head completely to the side, revealing his insides. Lani drops her food and wipes her hands in disgust.}_

“Aah!”

“Well, my appetite’s gone.”

**_Everyone chuckles at Lani’s comment, knowing they’d be in the same boat as her in her shoes._ ** ****

_{After dinner, Percy is leading the first year Gryffindors to their common room.}_

“Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you.”

“Ravenclaw, follow me. This way.”

“This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change.”

_{The students gawk at the multitude of stairs, some moving to lead somewhere else.}_

“Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly, now. Come on. Come on.”

_“_ Seamus, that picture’s moving!”

“Look at that one, Harry.”

“I think she fancies you.”

“Oh, definitely, she does.”

“Oh, come off it, Leilani.”

“Never, Ron.”

“Oh, look! Look! Who’s that girl?”

“Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Who’s that?”

_{The group reaches a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.}_

**_“Ah! Now we know where the Gryffindor common room is.”_ ** ****

**_“Big deal, we know where the other common rooms are…”_ ** ****

**_“Have you all been in them Ms. Potter?”_ ** ****

**_Lani just smiles at her professors who dread the idea of her knowing how to get into the common rooms, since she spend so much time pranking with the twins._ ** ****

“Password?”

“ _Caput Draconis.”_

_{The portrait opens like a door, Percy leading the first years inside.}_

“Follow me, everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on.”

**_“Give them a break, Percy. It’s their first night at Hogwarts, let them marvel for a bit.” Percy scowls at his eldest brother, crossing his arms._ **

_{The common room has a comfy sofa, cozy chairs, and a welcoming fire blazing.}_

**_“Wow…it’s so cozy.”_ ** ****

“Gather ‘round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boy’s dormitories, upstairs and down to your left, girls’, the same on your right. You’ll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Now, each of you, make your way to your dormitory, unpack, and get some rest. Your first day begins tomorrow.”

_{The twins look at each other sadly, realizing they aren’t staying in the same dormitory.}_

“You’ll be okay, won’t you?”

“Of course, will you be alright?

“Yes, I will. See you tomorrow, Leilani.”

“See you tomorrow, Harry.”

_{Late at night, everyone is asleep in Harry’s dorm, except him. He stares out the window, Hedwig next to him. Harry pets his owl before turning to look back outside the window. He looks to his left, only to find his sister doing the same as him. She turns her head, catching her brother’s gaze, and smiles at him before mouthing, ‘Goodnight, Harry.’ He mouths back, ‘Goodnight, Leilani.’}_


	6. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐃𝐚𝐲 & 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐃𝗼𝐠

_{The next morning, the Potters and Ron are running to class. A familiar cat sits on the desk watching the students as the three rush in, Hermione rolling her eyes.}_

“Whew. Made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late?”

_{The cat jumps off the table, shifting to Professor McGonagall. Ron, Harry, and Lani look at her shocked.}_

“That was bloody brilliant.”

“Oh, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. and Ms. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time.”

“We got lost.”

“Then perhaps a map? I trust you don’t need one to find your seats?”

**_The quartet, Fred, George, and the remaining Marauders subtly smirk._ ** ****

_{In another class, everyone talks softly as they sit in front of cauldrons in a dim lit room. Professor Snape swoops into the room dramatically.}_

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few…who possess the predisposition…I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensure the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.”

_{Harry and Leilani are shown writing down notes on what Snape is saying.}_

“Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention.”

_{Hermione nudges Harry, gesturing to Snape. Harry discreetly taps Lani’s elbow, gaining her attention.}_

“Mr. Potter. One of our new celebrities. Tell me, what would I get if added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

**_“What? We didn’t learn that until sixth year!”_ ** ****

_{Hermione shoots her hand up in the air like a bullet. Harry shakes his head at Snape.}_

“You don’t know? Well, let’s try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

**_McGonagall glares at Severus and he shrinks at her gaze._ **

_{Hermione raises her hand again.}_

“I don’t know, sir.”

“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?”

“Oh!”

**_“Eager, were you Hermione?”_ ** ****

**_“Oh, shut up Lani.”_ **

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn’t everything…Is it, Mr. Potter?”

_{Lani starts glaring at her professor, her hair turning red. The students gasp seeing her hair change color.}_

**_“Bloody hell…you look exactly like Lily, pup.”_ ** ****

**_Lani smiles at her godfather, “Thanks! You’ll appreciate what happens next.”_ **

“Professor! Leilani’s hair!” 

_{Professor Snape raises his brow at the student, before rolling his eyes as he turn to Lani.}_

“Oh, yes. The other famous twin Ms. Potter…”

_{Snape trails off in stunned, mouth agape in shock.}_

“...Lily?”

“No, Leilani. Say it with me: Lei-lan-ee. Leilani.”

_{Snape then snaps out of his stupor, glaring at Lani…but not as hard as he did at Harry.}_

“Perhaps, you, would like to answer the questions your brother failed to answer…Leilani.”

“No, thanks, I’m good. Maybe try again later, when I know what those words that came out of your mouth mean.”

**_Sirius and Remus start laughing, “You may look like Lily, but you act like your father.” Snape just glares at them as the hall fills with laughter._ **

_{The students are back in the Great Hall, working on their school work. Seamus starts waving his hand toward a goblet.}_

“Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum.”

_{He checks the goblet, looking in it disappointed.}_

“Eye of rabbit, harp string hum…”

“What’s Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?”

“Turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…”

_{An explosion happens, the students laugh as Seamus’ face has soot on it, his eyebrows gone. Hermione fans the smoke away from her as owl screeches can be heard.}_

“Ah! Mail’s here!”

_{Owls then fly through the ceiling, each dropping packages and letters to their designated receiver.}_

**_Everyone, except Umbridge and Lucius, frown, seeing the twins had not received anything._ **

_{Harry sees the newspaper Ron has and grasps it.}_

“Can we borrow this? Thanks.”

_{Neville opens his package, holding a clear ball.}_

“Hey, look! Neville’s got a rememberall.”

“I’ve read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you’ve forgotten something.”

“The only problem is, I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten.”

_{Lani looks at Neville, chuckling fondly.}_

“Your robes, Neville. You’ve forgotten your robes.”

_{Neville blushes immensely, shyly looking away from Leilani.}_

“Oh, thanks, Leilani.”

**_“Does Neville have a crush on our honorary sister, Forge?”_ ** ****

**_“Why I believe he does, Gred.”_ ** ****

**_Neville and Lani laugh, “I may have had a small crush on her during first and second year. But she became like a sister to me in third year.”_ ** ****

**_“Leaving her with seven brothers to help us keep boys away.” Lani playfully glares at Remus as he smiles innocently, her “brothers” nodding in agreement._ **

“Hey, Lei-Lei, Ron. Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen. ‘Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had, in fact, been emptied earlier that very same day.’ That’s odd.”

“Harry, that’s the vault Hagrid and we went to.”

_{Ron, Hermione, and the twins look at each other curiously.}_

**_The teachers, sigh in exasperation, knowing if the twins hadn’t gone to the vault with Hagrid, they wouldn’t have been so curious about it._ ** ****

_{A group of first years are line up into two rows facing each other, brooms set next to each student. A witch then walks down the center.}_

“Good afternoon, class.”

“Good afternoon, Madame Hooch.”

“Good afternoon, Amanda. Good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now. Hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, ‘Up.’”

_{The twins extend their arms over their broomsticks, before summoning their brooms.}_

“Up!”

_{In unison, Harry and Leilani’s brooms zoom to their hands instantly, Leilani being more excited than her brother. Hermione looks at them in shock and frustration. The rest of the class try to summon their brooms, the twins being the first ones to do it on their first try.}_

“Wow.”

“Up.”

_{Draco summons his broom on his try as well, looking smug until he sees the twins did it first. Ron struggles to summon his broom.}_

“Up! Up!”

“With feeling!”

_{A few students continue struggling, Ron and Hermione getting more frustrated.}_

“UP!”

_{Ron’s broom then jolts up, smacking him in the face.}_

“Oh!”

**_Everyone laughs, including Ron, at his misfortune._ ** ****

_{The twins then laugh at him as Ron tries to hide a smile.}_

“Shut up, twins.”

“Now, once you’ve got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don’t want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle- 3,2…”

_{Madame Hooch blows the whistle, and Neville starts to rise higher than he should.}_

“Oh…”

“Mr. Longbottom.”

“Neville, what are you doing?”

“Aah!”

“M-m-mr. Long-Mr. Longbottom!”

_{Neville starts flying off in a panic.}_

“Careful, Neville!”

“Whoa! Help!”

“Come back down this instant!”

**_Cedric comments, “Don’t you think he would if he knew how?”_ **

_{Lani turns to Madame Hooch exasperated.}_

“Don’t you think he would if he knew how?!” 

**_Cedric and Lani quickly glance at each other, both blushing red as everyone watches on with either amusement, jealousy, or boredom._ **

_{Neville is thrashed around, hitting walls, flying all over the field until he heads for his classmates. Everyone either dives to the side, or moves out of the way. He gets caught on a statue, falling in intervals, his robe ripping, until he hits the ground.}_

“Ow!”

“Everyone out of the way!”

_{Madame Hooch rushes to check on Neville as his housemates watch concerned.}_

“Come on, get up.”

“Ow! Ow!”

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, dear. It’s a broken wrist.”

_{Draco picks up Neville’s rememberall.}_

**_Draco shrinks into himself, remembering his mother is here. He then pales at the other stuff he’s said or done that she’ll see._ ** ****

“Tch, tch, tch. Good boy. Come on now. Up you get. Everyone’s to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say ‘quidditch.’”

_{Draco then faces his housemates, laughing while tossing up the rememberall up.}_

“Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, He would have remembered to fall on his fat ass.”

**_Everyone looks at Dracohorrified. But what no one saw, was Narcissa’s glare…nor did they expect her reaction._ ** ****

**_“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE DISRESPECTFUL OF OTHERS! NOW APOLOGIZE TO NEVILLE! NOW!”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, Neville!” Draco states, looking much paler than usual, and frightened of his mother._ ** ****

_{Harry and Lani glare at Draco before stepping forward.}_

“Give it here, Malfoy.”

“No. I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.”

_{He mounts his broom and flies off.}_

“How ‘bout on the roof? What’s the matter, Potters? A bit beyond your reach?”

**_Remus shut his eyes tight, shaking his head while tightening his lips, “No, don’t challenge them. They’re James and Lily’s kids. They won’t back down from a challenge.”_ ** ****

_{The twins look determined, glancing at each other, then mounting their brooms. Hermione goes to stop them.}_

“Harry, Leilani, no way. You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, neither of you don’t even know how to fly.”

_{The twins ignore her, taking off, quickly, gracefully, like they’ve been flying all their lifes.}_

“What idiots.”

_{The twins fly up, a tad shaky.}_

“Give it here, Malfoy-“

“Or we’ll knock you off your broom!”

“Is that so?”

_{The twins move forward, trying to grab the clear ball when Draco barrel rolls.}_

“Have it your way, then.”

_{Draco throws the ball, the twins eyes locked on the ball. They take off quickly Harry on top, Leilani on the bottom. Harry catches the ball, spinning with it in his hand. He tosses it in his hand before throwing it to his sister, who jumps up, off her broom catches it, and lands perfectly safe on the broom. Neither of them see McGonagall watching them.}_

**_The quidditch fans look at the Potters, mainly Lani, with proud faces. While everyone else looks at them in awe._ ** ****

**_“That was your first time on a broom?”_ ** ****

**_“You’re naturals!”_ ** ****

**_“Of, course they are! Haven’t you been paying attention to them when they play?!”_ ** ****

_{The twins fly down, greeted by their cheering classmates.}_

“That was wicked!”

“Good job, Harry.”

“Good job, Leilani.”

“Oh, that was wicked, you two.”

_{McGonagall marches towards the group of first years.}_

“Harry and Leilani Potter? Follow me.”

_{The twins follow after her, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing. At hearing this Lani turns around, walking backwards, flipping them off and laughing at their expressions, before Harry catches her doing so and spins her back around.}_

**_Sirius turns to her, “My girl!”_ ** ****

_{They walk through the halls until they come upon Professor Quirrell’s class.}_

“You to wait here.”

_{McGonagall enters the room.}_

“Professor Quirrell, excuse me, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment, please?”

“Oh, y-yes. Of course.”

_{A boy rises and follows McGonagall to Harry and Lani.}_

“Potters, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker and a chaser.”

_{They look at their professor confused, not knowing what she’s talking about. Next, Sir Nicholas and a female ghost glide out of a doorway.}_

“Have you heard? Harry Potter’s the new Gryffindor Seeker, and his sister Leilani Potter’s the new Gryffindor Chaser. I always knew they’d do well.”

_{The twins and Ron enter the hall from a separate corridor.}_

“But first years never make the house teams. You to must be the youngest quidditch players…”

“In a century-“

“According to McGonagall.”

_{Fred and George come behind the three.}_

“Hey, well done, Harry. Well done, Leilani. Wood’s just told us.”

“Fred and George are on the team, too…beaters.”

“Our job is to make sure that _you_ don’t get bloodied up too bad. Can’t make any promises, of course. Rough game, quidditch.”

“Brutal. But no one’s died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally…”

“But they’ll turn up in a month or two!”

**_“Nice going guys.”_ **

**_“Always here-“_ ** ****

**_“To help.”_ ** ****

_{Lani starts holding her stomach as Harry looks unsure.}_

“I don’t feel so good.”

“Oh, go on, guys. Quidditch is great. Best game there is. And you’ll both be great, too.”

“But we’ve never even played quidditch.”

“What if we make fools of ourselves?”

“You won’t make fools of yourselves. It’s in your blood.”

_{They all look at Hermione, Lani jumping at the sound of her voice.}_

“When did you get here?”

_{Hermione leads the three friends to the trophy case. She points to a certain plaque.}_

“Whoa. Harry, Lani, you guys never told me your father was a seeker, too.”

“We…didn’t know.”

_{Hermione follows them as they walk up the stairs.}_

“I’m telling you, it’s spooky. She knows more about you two than you do.”

“Who-“

“Doesn’t?”

_{The stairs then move, changing direction.}_

“Aah!”

“What’s happening?”

“The staircases change, remember?”

_{The stairs stop moving.}_

“Let’s go this way.”

“Before the staircase moves again.”

**_Molly looks to the four, “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” The quartet just look at each other, deciding not to answer._ ** ****

_{They enter a creepy, unlit corridor.}_

“Does anybody feel like we shouldn’t be here?”

“We’re not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It’s forbidden.”

“Well, it was an honest mistake, let’s just leave. And if we get caught, we’ll explain that we’re still getting used to the changing stairs and layout of the castle.”

_{A cat enters the corridor as a torch lights up. They all jump at the torch, turning to leave only to see the cat.}_

“It’s Filch’s cat!”

“Run!”

“Quick, let’s hide through that door.”

_{They all run, coming to the door, only to find it locked.}_

“It’s locked!”

“That’s it. We’re done for.”

“Dramatic much?”

“Oh, move over! _Alohamora.”_

_{The door unlocks and they rush through the door.}_

“Get in.”

“ _Alohamora?”_

“Standard Book of Spells, chapter 7.”

_{Filch appears with a lantern.}_

“Anyone here, my sweet?”

_{Finding it empty, he leaves with his cat.}_

“Come on.”

“Filch is gone.”

“Probably thinks this door’s locked.”

“It was locked.”

_{Harry and Lani look in front of them, both of them shocked, while she holds her brothers arm in fear as well.}_

**_“What are you looking at, Lani?”_ ** ****

**_“You’ll see, Charlie.”_ ** ****

“And for good reason.”

_{Ron and Hermione follow the twins gaze, stopping as they see what’s in front of them. On the floor, a enormous three-headed dog, a Cerberus, lay sleeping on the floor. It slowly wakes up, the four students frozen in their shock and fear. It realizes they’re there and starts growling at them.}_

“AAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

**_Everyone, except Albus and Hagrid, look on in shock, “GET OUT OF THERE!”_ **

_{They rush out, closing the door with difficulty due to the Cerberus pushing to get them. They rush and enter the Gryffindor common room.}_

“What do they think they’re doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?”

“You don’t use your eyes, do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”

“I wasn’t looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn’t notice. There were three!”

“It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn’t there by accident. It’s guarding something.”

_{The twins turn to her sharply, their curiosity peaked.}_

“Guarding something?”

“That’s right. Now, if you three don’t mind, I’m going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled.”

**_Everyone then realizes that Hermione is the one who made the twins all the more curious. Had she not said anything, the twins would’ve most likely left it alone._ ** ****

**_“Being expelled is worse than being killed?_ **

_{Hermione enters the girls dormitory, leaving Lani dumbstruck.}_

“She needs to sort out her priorities.”


End file.
